Finally Found You
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: ¿Por qué el destino nos unió?, sin ninguna explicación te alejaste de mi corazón, ahora que te encontré no te pienso perder, te lo juro por ti luchare hasta el final, no me importa lo que pase, por ti lo haré, confía en mí –Susurro el Castaño… ¿Qué les esperara a ese amor inocente de niños?, ¿Sé morirá?, solo si lo leen lo sabrán…


**Ola A todos Y perdonen la tardanza es que de verdad bueno mi salud me afecto de sobre manera, pero por favor no se desesperen este al menos lo actualizare muy rápido, y no se preocupen por más ya estoy en eso y tengo muchas ideas y algunas (Como seis a media), así que no se preocupen.**

**Solo perdonen si es que ven algún error o algo así es que lo hice rápidamente de verdad gomen y dejen su opinión para que lo tome en cuenta. **

**Esto va especialmente a Magichan-98 que se cambio de nombre y ahora está más bonito su nombre jeje, y para AngyLópez. Muchas gracias a ellas. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

**E**ra un día normal en la ciudad de Nueva York, mientras el sol entraba por las ventanas de un apartamento muy bien amueblado y que se encontraba en una muy buena zona residencial de la ciudad. Un chico que parecía muy desanimado hasta el grado de levantarse de su cama, sin embargo, el sonido de la alarma, que cada vez era más y más alto, lo obligo al menos a sacar un mano de la cama, con la cual logró callar al mendigo aparato, al hacerlo la pulsera de oro con su nombre por poco de caé así que lo aseguro y mostrando pesadez se levantó, caminó hacia el baño, ya que el esperaba que con el agua de la ducha fría lo terminara de despertar, así que se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, tras haberse bañado, se sintió mejor así camino con un poco más de animó antes de salir se miró al espejo y al verse casi ya ni se reconocía a sí mismo, los rasgos de niño simplemente cambiaron para dar lugar a la madurez que tanto en su niñez le reprochaban, así que solo se limitó a acomodarse el cabello, y guardo su banda naranja en un cajón.

Se dirigió hacía el armario, y de allí comenzó a buscar su ropa, pero, al jalar un pantalón vaquero (Mezclilla), una caja cayó y con ella todo en su interior. Una vez en el suelo se revelo muchas fotografías de las cuales el castaño no recordaba que allí estuvieran, él se arrodillo y al comenzar a recogerlas, al momento sintió como si miles de recuerdos embargaban su mente, pero decidió olvidarlo y volverlo a guardar; así que lo coloco en el estante del armario de donde se habían caído, y al darse la vuelta, pudo ver una foto que sin querer había olvidado, se dirigió hacia ella, se la levanto de golpe; pero al ver la imagen más detenidamente, de la sorpresa de verlo este se cayó sobre su cama de la sorpresa obtenida.

En ella se veía perfectamente a él de niño acompañado de una chica pelirroja, de la cual todo este tiempo había intentado buscar…

Por la impresión solo logro decir:

**-Natsumi, ¿Dónde estarás?…**

**Todo esto empezó hace unos 10 años…**

En una escuela de primaria, se encontraban muy animados toda la clase de la señorita Alejandra. Justo cuando la profesora les había marcado tarea, el timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases, los niños por su parte, no perdieron tiempo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían salido de clases, la maestra por lo visto se enojó bastante y he intentó reclamarle a los niños, por lo que salió del salón disparada, pero por allí pasaba una conocida suya, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo para irse a divertir ya que era lunes; pero de lo que no se fijó, era que en el salón se encontraba cierta chica pelirroja que luchaba con mucha fuerza por intentar sacar de su casillero sus cosas, pero por lo visto la cerradura era muy dura.

Por allí pasaba un chico, con una sonrisa envidiable que se podría jurar que se la había robado al mismísimo sol, cargando un balón de futbol entre manos, así intento hacer unos malabares con él pero en una mala pasada el balón termino por caer de sus manos y rodo por el suelo entrando en el salón…

…Por su parte la chica escucho como algo se acercaba hacía ella así que tomo una pose defensiva -gracias a su padre que había insistido en que aprendiera defensa personal desde pequeña, siendo la mejor en su clase- después de que pasara cierto tiempo se acercó un balón de futbol hasta que este tocara levemente sus zapatos rosados, entonces ella divertida por aquel objeto decidió levantarlo, así que se arrodillo y con los guantes de sus manos toco el balón, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse se asombró mucho, al ver que frente a ella estaban unos tenis de color naranja, en un movimiento rápido, ella simplemente movió su pierna derecha a una velocidad impresionante y con ello consiguió derribar a su acompañante que al recibir ese golpe simplemente cayó con una fuerza tremenda. Haciendo que el sonido del choque muy fuerte y estruendoso.

Tras unos segundos el chico no se movió y mucho menos hizo algún sonido, lo que hizo que la chica se espantara de sobremanera, ella sin saber que hacer solo mente se acercó al chico, y con cuidado miro su cara; lo que ella no se esperaba era que al verlo sus mejillas se tornaron con un tono carmesí, ya que ella misma no entendía que le sucedía, así que, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, ya se encontraba de rodillas y en su regazo tenía la cabeza del chico, acomodando su cabello castaño…

Así se fueron pasando minutos tras minutos, durante ellos, el chico apenas comenzaba a abrir muy despacio sus ojos, susurrando algo casi inaudible…

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

Ante esto la chica, al ver como el chico comenzaba a moverse en su regazo, ella simplemente se quedó en shock y no se movió de allí, ella misma pudo jurar que no se pudo mover para nada al ver esos ojos color chocolate, que ella misma juro que era la esencia que despedía el chico…

El chico ante no recibir respuesta, comenzó a medio levantarse, pero tras unos instantes se dio cuenta de la presencia de su "acompañante", él levanto su vista y al hacerlo observó cómo dos de los ojos más bellos del mundo lo observaban, sin duda el color rojizo de ellos lo hicieron ver como si se tratara de una tarde de verano, cuando el sol estaba a su máxima gloría, que combinado con el tono carmesí de su mejillas y el cabello de fuego de la chica lo hicieron alucinar así que tras unos instantes simplemente se desplomo.

Sin haberse dado cuenta del tono carmesí de sus mejillas, suspirando…

La chica no pudo aguantar más ya que al ver que el chico se volvía a desmayar, entró en pánico e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, así que con mucho cuidado tomó al chico de los hombros y con cuidado fue agitándolo de un lado a otro. Tras unos intentos inútiles, la chica lo recostó en el suelo, tras pensarlo mucho, decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió, ya que para tener 8 años, ella era muy inteligente, pero también tenía un lado muy infantil, así que recordando un cuento en el cual para despertar a la chica, se le tuvo que dar un beso; por lo que puso manos a la obra.

Se acercó al chico y al estar acercándose más y más, paró en seco y observó por última vez el rostro del chico y se fue acercando hasta que sintió que no había nada…

Lo que había pasado es que el chico, tras unos instantes antes de que Natsumi le diera ese beso, recobro la memoria y el al estar en ese estado, recordó lo que había venido a buscar así que como un rayó tomo su balón y se situó tras la chica pelirroja…

**-Hola, soy Endo Mamoru, mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Exclamo el chico con una mano tras su cabeza, espero lo unos instantes pero no había señales de que la chica estuviera en este mundo, ya que no se había movido, para nada…**

Pero para la chica, la acción del chico la tomo desprevenida, ya que no se esperaba que contara con una velocidad tan rápida, y se colocara tras en ella en un abrir de ojos, así que tras eso, como la dama que era solo le reclamo al chico que minutos antes había intentado salvar:

**-Como te atreves, por si no lo sabes me llamo Natsumi Raimon, soy la Presidenta de la asociación de alumnos de la institución, al igual que la hija del Director de la secundaría Raimon, así que si me permite me gustaría irme –Dijo tajantemente, mientras se limpiaba la falda y se levantaba, dándole la espalda al chico. **

El chico por su parte eso le dio gracia, y soltó una carcajada, que al parecer por la emoción se cayó al suelo y estuvo rodando por unos instantes mientras lágrimas le salían de sus ojos, pero para la chica eso no le hizo ninguna gracia, así que sin permiso alguno, se acercó al chico que en su opinión era muy inmaduro y le dio una patada, con la cual mando a volar al chico, un poco lejos, pero esta vez ella fue precavida y evitó dar con mucha fuerza para evitar otro incidente más.

Y se acercó donde el chico estaba tirado, se puso de cuclillas y lo miro divertida, así que como la señorita que era, se comenzó a reír del chico, pero ahora el chico era el que no entendía nada, así que el hizo lo típico de él y acompaño a la chica riendo con ella, ella se sorprendió pero también siguió.

Tras unos minutos estuvieron hablando amenamente, mayor mente de anécdotas y cosas de la edad, que hicieron sonrojar y reír a la chica, sin embargo el tiempo voló más de lo esperado, así que cuando ellos se dieron cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde, así que como pudieron se despidieron y se fueron por caminos distintos procurando verse al día siguiente.

Así se fueron pasando los días, semanas, e incluso unos meses…

En los cuales los chicos se habían hecho muy cercanos, y sobretodo inseparables, muchos de sus amigos por la edad pensaron que era normal, pero el padre de la chica, no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación que se fue dando, ya que él tenía planes excelentes para el futuro de su hija, y no por culpa de un chico, capitán del equipo de fútbol arruinaría eso…

Así que como cualquier día el chico estaba practicando con sus amigos ya que en una semana era el partido más importante para ellos, sin embargo con el entusiasmo extra que se le notaba a Endo jugaba como nunca, y sobre todo estaba siendo apoyado desde las gradas por su amiga Natsumi, que sin duda le regalaba por montones miradas de confianza, que el chico aceptaba, tras minutos el pitido anunció el final del juego, por lo que todos los jugadores se saludaron en señal de "Buen partido", y se fueron yendo uno tras otro, Hasta que el castaño se quedó solo en la cancha acomodando sus guantes en su mochila, y al darse la vuelta, la encontró, a su amiga que le miraba de forma expectante.

**-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto con una risita la pelirroja**

**-¡Claro!, -Dijo el chico**

Ante esto los dos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon fuera del campo de juego, y salieron de las instalaciones de la escuela…

**-Endo, me dijiste que me darías una sorpresa, ¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto demasiado curiosa la chica**

**-Ya tranquila, ya lo verás, -Dijo el chico con su peculiar sonrisa**

Así se fueron caminando, y alejándose del lugar, el chico apresuro el paso y fueron caminando más rápido, la chica para su sorpresa, no se le creyó, pero pudo jurar que el chico brilló cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo: **-Vamos, así nos dará tiempo para la sorpresa linda**

La chica no se lo creía, pero el hecho de que su _amigo_ le dijera esas palabras le había hecho que su cara quedara completamente sonrojada. Por parte del chico el verla así no era sorpresa alguna, ya que desde que la conoció esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo hacían que la chica sea más hermosa y sobre todo él la conocía muy bien por ende ese día estaba más que listo para sorprenderla. Lo malo era que desde que amaneció tenía una mala sensación…

Y llegaron a una heladería de la cual felizmente eligieron unos helados para llevar, así como unos dulces, ellos dos estaban más que felices pues las sonrisas que dejaban al caminar hacía que los que los observaran dijeran cosas como: _**Hay que lindos, no te recuerdan a nosotros, querido –Exclamo una pareja; Están hechos el uno para el otro –Exclamo una pareja de ancianos que caminaban alegremente **_

Pero ellos solo pasaban por alto los comentarios de la gente, ya que aunque Endo por ser muy despistado no se daba cuenta de "Las indirectas de la gente", pero para la pelirroja eso solo la hacía sonrojar más, ya que desde…

Que conoció a Endo todo lo que suponía desde el comienzo, cambio, ya que con el tiempo comprendió que él era una persona agradable, sensible, carismático, líder por naturaleza, confianzudo, y persistente, aunque por otro lado era un poco lento, despistado y sobretodo **obsesionado con el fútbol; **pero aun con todo eso, ella comenzó a sentirse muy extraña, pero más que nada no comprendía la inmensa felicidad que sentía al estar y saber que siempre podría contar con Endo…

El chico por su parte guio a la chica por una vereda, estuvieron caminando muy amenamente con las pláticas que nunca faltaban entre ellos, estuvieron muy entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que tomaron un camino equivocado, pero por su parte ellos no sentían terror alguno, porque sabían que contaban con el otro.

**-Natsumi, creo que debemos ir por aquí –Señalo Endo**

**-No sé Endo, nunca he venido por aquí, pero creo en ti Endo –La chica se sonrojo al decirlo**

**-Gracias –Dijo Endo**

Sin decir palabra alguna, el chico se acercó a Natsumi y la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacía el camino acordado, lo que no sabían es que ese camino los condujo hacía un parque que recién había sido construido, por lo que al ver tan hermoso y tan lleno de colores no pudieron evitar soltar una risa por parte de ellos…

**-¡Que genial!, ¿No lo crees Natsumi? –Pregunto Endo energéticamente –Mientras miraba hacia los juegos**

La chica solo pudo contestar nerviosamente, así que solo pudo decir:

**-Me alegra mucho que seas mi amigo **

El chico dejó de mirar hacia los juegos y preguntar rápidamente:

**-¿Por qué lo dices? –Dijo exaltado el chico**

La chica por su parte se sentó en el pasto lleno de flores rojas y amarillas y tomo una roja entre sus manos y jugando con ella solo dijo:

**-Es que desde que te conocí, no supe como sentirme, pero eres tan amable conmigo, y con esa actitud tan tuya sé que puedo contar conmigo -dijo la chica **

**-Claro tú puedes confiar conmigo, por su puesto Natsumi, yo siempre estaré allí para ti –Dijo el castaño.**

Con delicadeza se acercó alado de la chica y la miro, por su parte ella continúo…

**-Es la razón que confié en ti de esa manera, la forma de apoyarme, de ser mi amigo, de cómo te preocupas por mí, es por eso que estoy segura que hasta el mismo destino quiso que te conociera eres el mejor amigo que podría desear dijo la chica mientas miraba como el sol estaba en su esplendor mostrando sus rayos…**

El chico al escuchar eso de la chica, el simplemente se sonrojo sin entender el porqué, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió un plan, y agarró una flor y con cuidado comenzó a frotarlo con el cabello de la chica, primero pausadamente, ante esto ella se sorprendió de sobre manera, y se medió sonrojo por la acción, pero lo que no se esperaba, era que Endo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo la flor y la colocó tras su oreja de ella, y en breve comenzó a proporcionarle cosquillas, ya que Endo sabía perfectamente la debilidad de la pelirroja, y estaba pensaba matar de la risa a la chica…

**-En…do…porfa…vor…para…me…estás…ma…tan…do…me…venga..re…**

**Ten solo eso pudo pronunciar la pelirroja, **ya que de la risa hasta lágrimas le estaban saliendo, así que el chico al verla de esa manera paró en secoy le dijo casi gritando:

**-¡A que no me atrapas, ya que soy más rápido que tú!**

La chica por su parte eso le lastimo su orgullo, porque ella era una chica que nunca se daba por vencido, así que se rebajó al nivel de su compañero y lo persiguió por el parque, así se pasaron minutos enteros de diversión entre ellos persiguiéndose mutuamente, hasta que terminaron exhaustos en el campo llenos de flores, se levantaron, se miraron a los ojos desafiantes, tras pasar unos minutos simplemente se comenzaron a reír de lo minutos antes habían hecho…

**-Por lo visto cada vez eres más rápida Natsumi –Dijo el chico muy feliz por la risa**

**-Lo mismo digo, tus reflejos son cada vez más precisos, gracias a que te estoy enseñando –Dijo la chica **

El chico solo pudo levantarse e ir en dirección contraria a la chica…

**-¿Dónde vas Endo? –Dijo un tanto preocupada la chica**

El chico se detuvo y le dijo:

**-Iré por los bultos que están bajo ese árbol –Dijo el chico mientras soltaba una risita –No te preocupes voy por algo muy especial**

**-De acuerdo –Dijo la chica aun no muy convencida**

El chico siguió su camino, tras unos minutos de espera eternos para la chica, se pudo distinguir la silueta de Endo cargando su bulto lleno de etiquetas de balones, y el de Natsumi lleno de colores y tonalidades que venían desde rosa mexicano a fushia.

**-Aquí está tu bulto Natsumi –Dijo el chico mientras lo asentaba a un lado de la chica**

**-Muchas gracias Endo –Dijo la chica mientras revisaba su bulto**

El chico por su parte rápidamente sacó los helados de su bulto y le dio uno a Natsumi y él tomó uno, la chica por su parte quedo muy animada con ese helado

**-Gracias Endo –Agradeció la chica –Pero no creas que no se decir gracias -Ante esto le dio al chico una caja adornada con bonitos moños y presentación de color rojo y naranja –Aquí tienes**

El chico por su parte solo sonrió y le agradeció mucho:

**-Gracias Natsumi, no sé qué decir… -Dijo el chico muy nervios**

**-Al menos medio agradeciste, pero no te quedes allí ábrelo –Exclamo la chica con un sonrojo que era más que evidente **

El chico asistió, pero antes de jalar los moños, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a revisar su bulto nuevamente…

**-También tengo un regalo para ti –Le dijo el castaño**

**-Así un regalo y ¿Qué es? –Dijo la chica emocionada**

**-Es este -Dijo y le mostro una pequeña caja –Tal vez no lo veas muy lindo pero lo compre pensando en ti**

La chica no se lo creía y solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa al chico

**-¿Qué te parece si abrimos los dos los regalos al mismo tiempo?**

Endo lo pensó un momento y respondió:

**-¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no?**

Ante esto ambos contaron hasta tres y abrieron sus regalos respectivamente, y ambos se asombraron con lo que vieron…

**-Woo, este collar, es hermoso –Exclamo la chica mirándolo de cerca**

**-Ni que decir del yuyo esto me encanto -dijo el chico, mientras se colocaba una pulsera de oro con su nombre, así como miraba las fotos que la chica le había dado dentro de la caja…**

Por su parte ambos estaban felices así que solo se miraron y se dieron miradas de complicidad, Endo se acercó a la chica y le toma una mano…

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a colocarte el collar?**

La cara de la chica se encendió a más no poder y solo respondió:

**-Calor… no digo ¿Claro porque no? –La chica se encontraba más que nerviosa**

Así que el chico tomó el collar de la chica, mientras ella separa sus cabellos, dándole la oportunidad a el chico de colocarle el accesorio, el simple hecho de que el chico le colocara el collar la ponía nerviosa, así que solo se mantuvo callada hasta que el chico le dijo:

**-Ya, está listo Natsumi.**

**-Gracias –Exclamo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta…**

Pero al darse la vuelta observo como Endo estaba como encantado, porque no se movía y mucho menos parecía que respiraba, la chica por su parte no pudo, hacer mucho porque al quererse dar la vuelta se quedó como encantada ella también al ver como el sol con sus iluminaba de tal manera al castaño, y sin que ella se dé cuenta pudo ver como se acercaba al chico, y el hacía lo mismo hasta que en última instancia se resbalo y se cayó encima del chico, Endo ante esto salió del trance y se sonrojo hasta no más al sentir como su amiga estaba encima de él.

La chica por su parte al medio sentir que no se había golpeado nada, se levantó muy nerviosa del chico, porque estaba muy confundida por lo que hace unos minutos estaba pasando, sin embargo se colocó en su lugar y agarró su helado de fresas, y comenzó a comerlo a prisa, por su parte el chico estaba en el suelo todavía, al ver las acciones de la chica las imito y se colocó de igual manera y comenzó a saborear su helado de chocolate.

En el resto del tiempo se la pasaron así, hasta que ambos se pararon y salieron del parque en silencio, el chico decidió romperlo porque estaba un poco confundido por lo que casi había ocurrido hoy, así que hablo:

**-Natsumi, ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?**

El espera alguna respuesta de ella, pero no mostraba ninguna expresión aparente, por lo que el chico no entendió nada, sin embargo la siguió, estuvo al pendiente de ella, nunca paso ni dejo de mirarla por un segundo pero no entendía nada, estaban así que no se dieron cuenta de que un auto venía a gran velocidad, hasta que cuando estaba a unos metros de ellos, se percataron de la presencia del automóvil, pero ante esto Endo empujó a la chica, de allí y él se quedó esperando a que el siniestro lo golpeara, y cerró los ojos con los brazos extendidos, pero tras unos minutos de esperar a que el auto lo golpeara abrió los ojos y solo tuvo tiempo de ver como el auto derrapaba y se marchaba del lugar, por su parte el chico salió corriendo por donde yacía Natsumi en el suelo contemplando la escena, el chico se arrodillo para verla mejor…

**-Natsumi, ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto mostrando un semblante preocupado**

La chica por su parte estaba llorando, hasta que solo abrazo al castaño, fuertemente mientras se escondía en el pecho del chico…

**-¡Eres un idiota Endo!-Grito a todo pulmón la chica mientras lloraba como una magdalena**

El chico solo la abrazo más y se mostraba como si el mismo comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos.

**-Pudiste haber muerto, por favor no lo vuelvas hacer eso –Exclamo muy molesta la Raimon**

El chico se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró:

**-Soy capaz de volverlo hacer con tal de nunca jamás verte lastimada, porque Natsumi, yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti, eres importante para mí, nunca me lo perdonaría si algo te llegase a pasar –El chico paso una mano encima de la de ella y continuo -Por favor perdóname si te hice preocupar, lo lamento…**

La chica por su parte miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos del chico y al ver el semblante del chico hizo lo único que sintió en ese momento, como si su mismo corazón se lo pidiera a gritos…

Se acercó a los labios del chico, y en ellos deposito los suyos, dándole a entender lo que sentía por el desde el momento en que lo vio, ella supo que él era el indicado para darle un regalo muy importante para ella, su primer beso, pero las acciones del chico durante todo este tiempo y su forma de ser la hicieron volverse loca por el…

El chico por su parte creía estar en el cielo, porque no se lo creía que Natsumi, Natsumi Raimon su amiga lo estuviese besando, pero sobre todo estaba llorando mientras lo hacía, entonces el decidió imitarla y con ello imito sus movimientos y la fue besando hasta que los sabores de sus helados que comieron hicieron efecto haciendo que su beso fuera aumentando de manera que cada uno dio lo mejor de sí en él.

Cuando hubieron roto el contacto con el sol se puso en horizonte, mientras los últimos instantes del atardecer acompañados de los rayos del sol iluminaba la atmosfera, ambos se levantaron y se miraron a las caras ambos, con solo verse se decían miles de cosas, de tal forma que no había necesidad de explicar nada, simplemente siguieron el camino a la casa de la chica, al llegar el chico tomo la mano de la chica, y la acerco a él y la beso suavemente de manera que con eso se decían adiós…

**-¿Te veré mañana? –Pregunto el chico con su mirada de cachorrito**

**-Claro que sí Endo –Dijo la chica y se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró –Te regalo mi primer beso, y por lo visto te quite el tuyo -se rió la chica y continúo –Pero te digo algo de recuerdo: ¡Te amo! Y eso nunca cambiara **

El chico estaba en shock, pero la chica se rio, ante esto lo beso rápidamente y se metió en su hogar que parecía una gran mansión…

Pero Endo corrió hacía las rejas de la entrada y grito:

**-Natsumi Raimon, ¡Te amo!, ¡Nunca lo olvides!, De aquí a la luna dos veces y de regreso. **

La chica lo logro escuchar y se dio la vuelta y le mando un beso volado y se metió a su hogar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras desde la ventana del despacho una figura observo toda la escena…

En otro lado de la casa un auto entraba por la parte trasera, de él se bajó un señor con una máscara, y rápidamente llegó al despacho principal en el cual el señor Raimon lo estaba esperando…

**-Espero que lo hayas hecho si no sabes perfectamente cómo me pongo –Dijo el señor Raimon con un cigarro en la boca, mientras sacaba humo del cigarro**

El señor por su parte se arrodillo ante él y suplico:

**-Señor entiéndame, no pude hacerlo su hija estaba en el medio, por lo que no pude aplastarlo, pero me sorprendió que el la quitara del medio… -Exclamo el señor enmascarado**

El señor Raimon le cuestiono con semblante serio:

**-¿Y porque no lo aplastaste?, si ya lo tenías libre **

**-Porque él fue capaz de salvar a su hija, por lo que me dio lastima matarlo, creía que ese chico sería un error, pero por lo visto, es muy bueno –Dijo sin pensar el señor enmascarado**

**-Como te atreves de decir eso, y ahora por desobedecerme, tú pagaras las consecuencias, así que no me dejas alternativa, Galvez (Llamo a un mayordomo), llévatelo a que duerma con los peses, y que sea rápido, hoy estoy de misericordioso para que no sufra mucho…**

Así llego en unos instantes Galvez y se llevó al señor enmascarado, mientras este pataleaba y lloraba una última oportunidad, pero el señor Raimon solo se dio media vuelta y miro por la persiana…

**-Creó que tendré que tomar medidas extremas, así que prepare todo para que esta misma noche no lo veas más así que porterito mi hijita linda, no lo volverás a ver jamás –Exclamo el Señor Raimon mientras se reía como un psicópata…**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

**¿MERECE ALGUN PEQUEÑO REVIEWS?**

**DECIDANLO USTEDES…**

_**BUENO LOS TENGO QUE DEJAR CON LA DUDA, PERO SIGAN LEYENDO Y SABRAN LO QUE PASARA. HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC…**_

Bueno por lo pronto adiós, solo espero que les allá gustado este fic a: _**Magi-chan98**__**, **__**Madara-love**__**, **__**Nikki Houshi**__**, **__**Ake-x-Aly**__**, **__**lexie annatsumi asakura kido**__**, **_**angylopez, y dragonsoul** _**, **_porque enserio perdónenme lo lamento y enserio gomen.

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Enrique Iglesias Ft. Daddy Yankee - Finally Found You (Remix), que no es de mi propiedad, pero al escucharla cada vez me inspira.**

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


End file.
